Wintery Storytime
Looks like this year, the Hopps family is in for a special occasion It´s the first time we´re spending our holiday week in Tundratown With only a week left until Christmas, there´s still time for us to spend together There aren´t many places in this city that look this wonderful during winter We have rented a cottage near the town square, shining with beautiful lights Nick and I just spent a fun day playing in the snow with our kids As it has gotten dark, our entire family has retreated inside With all of us watching TV and sitting close to each other near the fireside Such a great cottage, with a sauna nearby as well as a good place for skiing And best of all, comfy beds for me, my children and my Nick darling With all the shops and restaurants near, it´s a good place to spend Christmas at I don´t even feel all that cold during winter, thanks to my winter coat From the window of our wooden cottage, I can see the moon shining outside It´s eleven o ´clock already, so for my little ones it´s bedtime After I take a shower, I put on my nightgown even though I´m not really sleepy Laverne, Jonathan and the rest are waiting in the bedroom eagerly already A book in my paw, I sit there next to them and put my reading glasses on I´m telling them a new bedtime story again which I found fitting for the location It´s the tale of a beautiful vixen princess with great ice powers Yet she is feared and misunderstood due to being a predator and a sorceress However, one day a brave bunny peasant hero finds a way to thaw a frozen heart After the adventures the two have together, a happy end is in sight I haven´t read this fairy tale to them before, although I can see something familiar about it Acceptance and love between predator and prey, that´s what every mammal should learn about Tundratown at night does even look like how the kingdom was described in the fairy tale Maybe there´s some truth to the saying “Art imitates life” My fox husband smiles at me, looks like he too is thinking of the same thing Just like the characters in the story, we too were opposites that formed a bond most strong Our children are pleased as it comes to an end, praising how cool the story was I too have always loved to tell stories to children, whether my own or my siblings After I give all of them goodnight kisses, they fall asleep snugly and tight They´ve been so nice this year, so their Christmas will surely be worth the wait Whereas we have different rooms in Bunnyburrow, in here is only one big bedroom It´s fine either way, as long as we stay close and warm. Our bed is very close to our kids´ beds, so they have nothing to worry Neither have I when you hold me once again closely You say that me reading to them reminded you of your mom reading to you when you were a kit But the greatest tale of heroism I´ve ever known is everything I did with you, sweetheart Of all the members in the family, the one who gets the best goodnight kiss is you You wrap your paws around me as I get a tender little smooch too The holiday here in Tundratown starts just looking better and better Getting in the mood for the season with the mammals I care about the most, couldn´t ask for more Mr and Mrs Hopps are now resting with their seven children in the warmth of the cottage While the northern lights and starts are shining gloriously outside Such a fun way to start this holiday, and there´s more to come Glad the children enjoyed my little wintery storytime. Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Pre-Christmas stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories inspired by Frozen Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories